Chapter 22 Extended
by Dekaying
Summary: This is an M Rated extension to Chapter 22 in my T Rated story Avoiding the Marriage Law. It is intended for adult audiences.
**A/N: Dear Reader, you are about to read a one shot that is an M rated extension of Chapter 22 (and 23) from my T-rated story,** ** _Avoiding the Marriage Law_** **. This story is intended for adult readers who enjoy reading about the intimacies between two characters in love.**

Chapter 22 Extended

It irked Draco greatly that she kept pulling away from him until he noticed the advantages to her distance. The dress was too large in the chest, revealing enticing small curves every time she moved her arms. From his height advantage, he found it hard to multitask listening, enjoying his view, and not being caught. He was successful until she completely pulled away, sternly placing her hands on her hips. She was talking, but he found he could no longer listen.

"Yes. _Sir_. I mean business and if language will distance your licentiousness, then it is my primary weapon."

All discretion escaped him as he stared at the exposure of a perky right breast and soft pink nipple. He desperately wanted to circle it with his tongue and lick it hard. His daydreaming had only begun when she caught him staring, and immediately turned to tailor the dress. As he heard her cast " _Reducio_ ," a new thought crossed his mind. Was his witch a _virgin_? She was twenty-one, how could she not have given in to carnal desire by now? He began compiling the evidence. One, their kisses although passionate, never lasted for long periods of time. Two, she denies him a night together repeatedly. Three, she has only permitted his hands to wander once. Four, she was blushing profusely just now at the knowledge of her exposure, too embarrassed by the reveal to immediately chastise him for the staring… like a virgin witch. The evidence was conclusive, and the predator in Draco sprung from this new knowledge. He already loved her, now he would have her too. He would be her first and _only_ wizard.

He gently grabbed her face in the same manner he had so many times before. "I want you Granger, wholeheartedly. I want the brilliant, paranoid little witch with the bushy hair that spreads infectious bliss." He kissed her lips briefly, desiring more but knowing better after being denied twice. "I have to go. I'm the Head of Magical Cultural Affairs and this is our biggest event. I can't let my absence cloud over the success." He kissed her left cheek. "Let me come here tonight, when the event is over?" _So you will not be able to leave my embraces?_ He kissed her right cheek. "Will you let me, my little witch?" _Will you let me show you new pleasures?_ The innocence of the kisses juxtaposed greatly with the intention of their meaning and his words. He kissed her forehead. "Will you take down your wards and let me in?" _Will you open yourself to me, and let me enter you?_ As a virgin, he hoped she would not catch his double entendre. He looked into her eyes, ready to cast _Occlumency_.

She turned her head, kissing the hands that held her face and answered, "Yes, Draco Malfoy, I will let my wards down for you."

Draco would have been more pleased if she had responded, "and let you in" as well, but it was enough. He kissed her hand and apparated to the Polyjuice Ballroom Dance, wishing the event he had diligently organized and led, the night that would cement his reputation as a unifier of their broken generation, was over. He had little care for the greater good when all he could think about was a naked Granger opening her innocence to him. She joined the dance, much to his pleasant surprise, not too long after and he filled the night with double entendres in a calculated verbal foreplay. She left his side when the dance ended, as propriety would not allow her to be around after hours, but he could tell her desire for their night was tantamount to his.

The moment he completed his duties, Draco disapparated from the ballroom. His arrival into Granger's cottage was announced with a crack as she emerged from her kitchen to offer him a beverage. In a few strides he was in front of her forcing her back against the wall, pushing his pelvis into her while devouring her in a hungered kiss. But it was not just his mouth that was impatiently hungry. His left hand slid down her side, and after massaging her hip bone, slid behind to cup her backside. He gave it a playful squeeze as his right hand slid its way up her body. Frantic, Hermione began to push away, but he pulled her bum against him and hungrily moved his mouth to her neck. His right hand paused on the side of her left breast and he begged in a low voice. "Please Granger, let me touch you." He opened his hand, extending his thumb so it settled on the material beneath her breast as he slowly pushed it upward. Soon his thumb was caressing the bottom half of her perky orb while he licked at her neck. Her sigh released a wicked, triumphant grin from Draco, and he moved his thumb higher to stroke the area of her dress covering her nipple. She let out a gasp, followed by a pleasurable cry as he squeezed her bottom, moving from one cheek to the other, and massaged her left breast. She grabbed his hair, letting out soft moans. He moved from kissing her ear so he could view an impassioned Granger as her hands fell to his neck. The sight made him impulsively thrust his hardened penis against her rhythmically. "You are so beautiful like this. I have never seen anyone more beautiful." The comment left her speechless.

Taking advantage of her lustful state, he moved his right hand from cupping her breast and slid his index finger into her exposed cleavage. She exhaled with a low moan as he began moving the finger seductively over each breast. Encouraged by her reaction, he pulled the material down slightly and kissed the top of each mound. She grabbed his hair. He moved up to lead her in a slow, lingering kiss while he used both hands to grip the top of her dress. He slowly began to rip it in half to expose her chest. Hermione, distracted by her dissolute state, had not even noticed her bare breasts were exposed until he stopped kissing her to look at them. She made to cross her arms, but he held her wrists. "Granger, I don't want to force you into anything you don't want. I will let go of your wrists if you choose, but you are incredibly timid when it comes to the pleasures of the body." At this she flushed and tried to cover herself again. He released her so she could. "I just want you to know, that every time you try to stop me, or cover yourself up because you are embarrassed or shy, I will not let you. You are too perfect to not be worshiped." He traced his hands over her crossed arms and said, "But if you truly do not want me to do something, just tell me, and as hard as it will be, I will stop." He eyed her as he grabbed her wrists and slowly pulled them down.

Hermione was blushing profusely. "Malfoy," she began, incredibly shy with her exposure as he moved his hands to cup her. "I've never… I mean…"

"I know," he said, looking at her intensely. "This is how I know I have finally claimed your heart." With that he kissed her, moving his hands from her breasts to hold her face. She put her hands on his chest and moved them up and down, tracing the definition of his muscles. He grabbed her thighs and pulled them to wrap around his waist, giving his stiff penis better access. However, the clothing provided too much barrier. "Granger, where—"

"That way," she said, breathlessly as she pointed to her right and rocked into him. He moaned and followed her direction to her bedroom as she kissed his neck to his collarbone. He laid her on her bed and began licking the area between her breasts, pushing the ripped material away from her chest. He traced his tongue to his right, circling her areola as she gave out loud moans. Her pleasure in the event emboldened him and he finally licked her nipple. Her body jerked up, pushing her breast against him and he quickly grabbed her back and held her in the position as he opened his mouth to suck her sensitive breast. She cried out and he had to pause the suckling to suppress a satisfied grin as he pushed her back down. He slowly pulled away from her breast with his mouth like a suction until finally only her nipple was between his teeth. He very gently bit and licked her nipple, moving his tongue up and down as his witch moaned, grabbing his hair to hold him in place and moving her hips uncontrollably. "This feels so good, Malfoy." She was breathing hard and her words were airy.

"Let us see if your other breast is as responsive." He mouthed her and she thrust her hips against him repetitively. The movement was causing him to lose control. He looked at her, but her eyes were closed. "Granger, it's more enjoyable if you watch." She gasped and opened her eyes wide at him. He could not contain his need. He kissed her, sliding his tongue against hers as his hand found the ripped fabric and began tearing it further. He pulled up from her, and Granger let out a whimper.

"Come back," she begged, sitting up.

He pushed her back down, "No, Seductress. I want to see you." He straddled her as he finished ripping her dress to the bottom seam. Hermione moved to cover her body, intimidated by the hunger in his eyes as they traced her form. "No, please," he requested, clutching her hands and removing them from her body. He stretched her arms out. "Keep them there." He moved his hands to cup her before sliding them down her stomach and legs. He made his way to her feet before moving back up her calves and stopping mid-thigh. He spread her legs so fast and was in between them before she had time to react. He bent down, laying on top of her and kissed her briefly before kissing each nipple and leveling his face to her crotch. "Granger, I'm going to lick you here now, over your underwear. I think you'll find watching me please you very sexy."

In response, Hermione tried to squeeze her legs together but ended up binding his sides. He had strategically placed his arms above her thighs in anticipation of the move. She moved her hands over her face in embarrassment but he gripped them and pulled them to her sides. He held them there, made eye contact with her, and moved to place his mouth over her mound. He sucked her, enjoying her loud moan as she pushed her hips into him. Knowing he had won, he released her hands and she immediately put them in his hair, holding him to her. He opened his mouth to let out his tongue and licked her from her vagina to her clit. "Granger, let me taste you." He moved her underwear aside and began to lick and suck her in all the right ways. When he inserted his tongue inside her, she let out a scream as her body jerked. He repeated the motion before slowly gliding his tongue up and encircling her satisfyingly. The louder she moaned, the more he penetrated her with his tongue. He moved his hand to massage her clit and it was not long before Hermione felt the true meaning of the word ecstasy begin at her core and simultaneously make its way down her legs and up to her chest. The orgasm engulfed her body, coursing itself through her with its only escape being her gratified screams. It took her a moment before she realized Malfoy had stopped moving and was watching her.

Draco relished her responsiveness. "Love, I can't wait any longer." Hermione was too engulfed in her newfound pleasures. She only partially understood as she tried to pull him back down to her. But he had already moved away, pulling her underwear off. He pulled the ruined dress from underneath her out, and before him lay his witch wearing only his necklace, writhing with lust and eager for him.

"Take off your clothes. I want to feel your body against mine," she commanded him. Hermione couldn't stop moving her body against the bed. He had unleashed a desire within her that she very much wanted sated.

Draco rushed to remove his clothing, commanding her in return. "Spread your legs for me, Granger. I want to remember you like this." Slightly embarrassed, but more turned on, she did as he desired. Naked, Draco moved on top of her, lining himself up before moving his hands to hold her face. "Don't close your eyes, Love. I want to watch you when you give yourself to me." She nodded, kissing his lips briefly. Draco pushed himself into her slowly, little by little. She let out staccato moans as he paused halfway in her to kiss her. When he pulled his face away, he said, "I love that you are mine," and pushed himself all the way in. She let out a cry before he engulfed it with a passionate kiss which she returned equally. Finally, they were one.


End file.
